Who's Killing the Full Cast?
A Full Cast Parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. =Cast= *Gonzo - Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer) *Fozzie Bear - Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail (Blue's Clues) *Kermit the Frog - The Backyardigans *Miss Piggy - The Wonder Pets *Scooter - Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo (Oswald) *Hooded Killer - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Frosty the Snowman *Beaker - Twist, Shout, Marina, and Kiki (The Fresh Beat Band) *Rowlf the Dog - Binyah Binyah Polliwog (Gullah Gullah Island) *Dr. Teeth - SpongeBob SquarePants *Lew Zealand - DJ Lance (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Swedish Chef - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Animal - Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Steve Martin - Map (Dora the Explorer) *Camilla the Chicken - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *Statler - The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer) *Waldorf - Scar (The Lion King) *Penguins - Tommy Pickles & D.W. Read (Rugrats/Arthur) *Skeeter - Paige the Sketchbook (Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared) Transcript *'Dora and her friends:' For our next feat, we will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell we are. *'Swiper:' No! For your next feat, you die! (Swiper fires a cannon, decapitating Dora and her friends, and Dora and her friends' headless corpses fall on the hot coals. Then Swiper throws a deflated kiddie pool onto the coals.) Dora and her friends' Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Backyardigans:' Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar died as they lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MAP, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! *'Map:' (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." *'Wonder Pets ''(interrupting):' Oh, are we burying them in a sybian? (Backpack jumps on Dora and her friends' casket as it gets lowered into the ground) *'Steve and his gang:' You know, the last time a full cast died was... *'Map (interrupting):' Excuse me? *'Steve and his gang:' Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? *'Map:' No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the shit out of your mouth?! *'Backyardigans:' Wow, Map's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Oswald and his friends) (Oswald and his friends wave at them) Later *'Steve and his gang:' And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! *'Swiper:' (Right up at the door) Hey, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? Why did the man, dog, clock, soap, drawer, mailbox, shovel, and pail turn red? *'Steve and his gang:' We don’t know, stranger. *'Swiper:' Because they were em-bar-rassed! *'Steve and his gang: (Sarcastically clap) Wocka-wocka... *'''Swiper: Then how about this? Because I fucking STABBED YOU! (Swiper stabs Steve and his gang in the neck and then the back with a knife) *'Steve and his gang:' What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Fall on stage) *'Grumpy Old Troll:' See? I told you the man, dog, clock, soap, drawer, mailbox, shovel, and pail wer gonna die on stage tonight. (the Grumpy Old Troll and Scar laugh) *'Steve and his gang:' Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call us an ambulance? *'Scar:' You're an ambulance. (the Grumpy Old Troll and Scar laugh again, and Steve and his gang are dragged offscreen by Swiper and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) *'Backyardigans:' (Tommy and D.W. roll Steve and his gang's dead bodies away) First Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, now Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? *'Wonder Pets:' Don’t say that name, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin. *'Backyardigans:' OOOH, the Wonder Pets are telling us what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. The Wonder Pets are telling us what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in S! (Oswald and his friends walk by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo? *'Oswald and his friends:' Oh! Hey there, boss. *'Backyardigans:' We need to talk about Paiges death. *'Oswald and his friends:' Why, sure. We love talking about our twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... *'Backyardigans:' You know, we're gonna stop you right there. We got something we gotta tell you. Full Cast Babies Flashback *'Baby Backyardigans:' Let’s play The Little Mermaid! *'Baby Steve and his gang:' Let’s question Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin's sensability. Wocka-wocka! *'Baby Oswald and his friends:' Hold on! Let us grab our floaties. (Leaves) *'Baby Paige:' What nerds. *'Baby Wonder Pets:' Ahem. We will play "La Petite Mermaid". *'Baby Paige:' Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes the Baby Wonder Pets) *'Baby Backyardigans:' Yikes! Paige, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Paige smacks the Backyardigans) *'Baby Steve and his gang:' MRS. FRIZZLE! PAIGE'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Baby Backyardigans:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Paige beats up Steve and his gang, and Paige gets hit in the back by the Backyardigans with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Full Cast Babies agree and drown Paige in the pool) *'All Full Cast Babies:' MRS. FRIZZLE! (Present) *'Oswald and his friends:' You killed our sister?!? *'Backyardigans:' Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Paige's come back from the grave for revenge! *'Oswald and his friends:' Oh, Paige will have her ''revenge… (Oswald and his friends reveal themselves to be Paige, the Killer, in disguise) *'Backyardigans and Wonder Pets: AAAAHHH!!! *'''Paige: (Takes out knife, and thrusts it at the Backyardigans) Fifteen seconds till your death! *'Wonder Pets:' HIIII-YAH! (Jump to kick her, but miss) Wuh! *'Paige:' Here it comes! Showtime! *'Backpack:' (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! *'Paige:' You can’t shoot me! Backpacks don’t even have fingers! (Backpack fires an arrow, which runs through Paige's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Map behind her) *'Map ''(chuckling):''' That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Full Cast Version